To determine the effect of varying the intensity of a single, 6.5 hour pulse of continuous bright light in older subjects. A secondary purpose is to examine the effects of varying intensities of light on plasma melatonin concentration in older subjects. Data will be compared to similar data previously collected in young subjects.